


Fertile Ground

by Diego_Brando



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Farm-related sex puns, M/M, Mud, Mud Fucking, Mud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diego_Brando/pseuds/Diego_Brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julius fucks Chase in a muddy field.</p>
<p>What are you doing with your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fertile Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entire world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entire+world), [my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+girlfriend), [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



> I know little of Harvest Moon, my girlfriend likes it really
> 
> I was challenged to make a fanfic involving farming puns.

Chase ran through the rain, trying his hardest to not slip in the mud at his feet. It rained so much in springtime, it was almost easier to count the days when it wasn’t raining.

He decided to take a shortcut through the newcomer’s farm. He didn’t have anything planted, having just moved in, and it was still almost treated like no one lived there. Chase sometimes felt like being respectful, most of the year, but it was raining pretty hard and the owner of the place wouldn't be out in this weather anyway. It’s not planting weather and he shouldn’t have any errands. Technically, Chase shouldn’t have any errands either but he had had a few lazy days in a row and left them late. He hoped the shops still had flour.

Suddenly, something ran into his chest. He fell backwards, not seeing what it was as he had his head down. Struggling, he managed to sit up as whatever he ran into sat up as well. It was a person-shape, and it appeared to male. Raising a muddy hand, it wiped off its muddy face, where it was revealed that under the mud was the handsome face of Julius, the accessory store worker.

“Shoot. I was dirty enough already.” a posh British voice coughed out of the muddy body of Mr. Julius. “And… Chase? I was just coming to see you.”

“Me? Why would you ever want to see me of all people?”

“I’m out of flour, I wanted to know if you had any.” Julius said, attempting to swipe the mud and muck off of the gloves he wore.

“Left your shopping late too? I’m out of flour myself…” Chase said, trailing off as he didn’t know how to talk to such a proper man. With difficulty, he managed to get up and, struggling to keep balance, he offered his hand to Julius.  “Help you up?”

“Yeah, thanks. This mud’s not helping much.” Julius said, attempting to reach up to grab the muddy hand. However, due to the slick mud everywhere, Julius’s back left the ground by about half a foot then plummeted back down, the two slick hands sliding out of the otherwise strong grasp, pulling Chase down on top of him.

“God, son of a… well this is a right rainy fun fest.” Julius said, attempting to push the slightly smaller man off of his body and only tangling them deeper into the mud. A ripping sound was heard, presumably from Chase. Julius looked at him. “Was that you?” he asked, seeming legitimately concerned.

“I think so… it feels like there’s a lot of mud in my shirt now, I think it ripped open… it feels like there’s a stick or something there. Pull me the other way? I think I’m stuck on it.” Chase said, fumbling around in the mud.

 

“Alright,” Julius sighed, “I’ll try.” He pulled hard on Chase in the opposite direction of before, which had the unintended consequences of completely removing Chase’s shirt and pulling the now shirtless man on top of him. Julius sighed again, mostly from disgust.

“Well now I’m really cold, and you ruined my shirt! I liked this shirt.” Chase said, offended.

“Well what should I do about that then? I’m not going to give you my shirt.” Julius said, crossing his arms best he could, still haughty waist deep in mud.

“Oh, yes you are! You owe me one!” Chase said, managing to get his fingers into Julius’s shirt collar, and with a hearty tug, he managed to rip the shirt open at the base of the neck and down the front. Pulling harder, Chase managed to remove all of Julius’s shirt. Julius, scoffing, still haughty, placed his foot in the center of Chase’s stomach and pushed, tossing him backwards as he heard another ripping sound from Chase’s general vicinity. “Oh god not again. I think those must have been my pants.”

“...You aren’t going to take my pants too, are you?” asked Julius. He liked these pants. He also went commando. So any removal of pants was a bad idea.

“Well you ruined my pants and don’t seem to be sorry about it, so yes.” Chase said, crawling over to Julius.

“Please don’t…” Julius whispered. Chase either didn’t hear him or didn’t care.  Yanking his pants down, Chase slipped in the mud again, landing on with his hips against Julius’s. Julius felt Chase’s dick rub against his. Evidently, he also went commando. Almost curiously, Chase’s hips slunk forward and backward as his cock hardened against Julius’s penis. Chase let a limpid moan out through his nose, and a short gasp followed.  Another curious thrust came forth, and another moan.

“Ohhhh…” Chase whimpered. “We shouldn’t be doing this… not in a field”

“What should we be doing, then?” Julius managed to grunt out. “Farming?”

“That’s what fields are… Uh… AHH! For..” Chase managed to choke out as his thrusts got faster.

“If you want me to fuckin farm… I’ll farm you…” Julius panted out, his arms wrist deep in mud. “I’ll till your fuckin’ crops.. Reap your fields…”

“Jesus…” Chase panted. “Harvest my wheat… I’m so fertile…”

 

“I’m gonna… sow you full of seeds..” Julius choked out.

“Don’t… I’m not ready yet…” Chase cried out.

“I… can’t… stop… GAAAH-HAAAAAHHH...” Julius shrieked out, splattering Chase’s hips and dick with sticky white spunk. He collapsed forward, panting and slowly trying to get back up. He managed to get to his feet, so covered in mud by now you couldn’t tell he was naked. He glared at Chase, still haughty and turned, walking back home.

Chase breathed in and looked at the sky, which was beginning to clear up. He thought about going home but he seemed paralysed. He wondered if the owner of the farm would come outside to see a naked, turned-on man in his field.

He decided to stay, just in case.

 


End file.
